greenarrowfandomcom-20200215-history
Green Arrow (Vol 5) 3
Synopsis for "Green Arrow's Last Stand" Surrounded and being watched by millions of people, Green Arrow is about to be killed live on camera by Rush and his gang. As he leaps up and knocks Rush and his thugs around, people around the world use social media to cheer each side of the fight on with most of them in Rush's favour. Supercharge's electric attacks set Ollie's quiver on fire, depriving him of many of his arrows. Coordinating, Ollie's hacker friend Naomi cuts power to the building while he fires a sonic arrow that deafens his attackers. This gives him a chance to hide, and get the element of surprise. Jax, Oliver's gadget engineer advises him to simply escape, but Oliver knows that the fight must end there, lest other people be endangered. Jax studies the warehouse's structure, and determines that if Ollie fires an arrow at his attackers' feet, the floor will collapse into a cellar beneath. Oliver uses the air-bag like weapons that Jax designed for him to trap the fallen thugs in the small space below. Meanwhile, at Queen Industries, Emerson bemoans the fact that he can't get a hold of Oliver Queen at any number. Now, it will be easier for Emerson to make what might otherwise be a difficult decision. He feels that Oliver has wasted all of the tools and resources at his disposal instead of getting involved in the company that bears his name. He feels that his own son, Kyle, would have made better use of those resources. Rush punches Oliver through the wall of the warehouse, out onto the docks. Running out of arrows, Oliver decides to take out the cameraman, who is using telekinesis to control the cameras. The arrow is easily deflected by the thug's mental powers, but it hits a gas tank, as planned, knocking him out. However, Oliver runs back into the flames to save the cameraman, because he doesn't want to be responsible for someone's death. The save costs Oliver the upper hand, and Rush lands a number of heavy punches. Oliver lets the filming continue so that he can get a message across. He reaches into his pack and affixes a special tip to one of his arrows, and then fires it and another into Rush's neck, causing him to pass out. Addressing the camera, Oliver admonishes the viewers for making people like Rush a celebrity. He pleads with the viewers to turn off their computers and mobile devices, and never follow someone like Rush again. Later, Rush and his gang are all incarcerated at Belle Reve prison, where their powers will not be able to help them escape. Meanwhile, Oliver as CEO of Q-Core holds a press conference to make a case for humanity, reminding that acquiring apps and gadgets isn't the same as a life of accomplishment. His speech finished, Emerson greets him with disdain, annoyed that Oliver has essentially stated that his own company's technology is irrelevant. Emerson makes no effort to mask his contempt for Oliver, so Ollie reminds him that he is not interested in having the man's approval. As Oliver walks away, his assistant Adrien comes to his defence. Emerson explains that his problem with Oliver is personal, and that the young CEO's deliberate incompetence offends him. Ironically, all of the things that Emerson perceives as absenteeism and laziness are manifested as selflessness and determination as Green Arrow. Elsewhere, a woman in red and her companion kill all of the patrons of a bar, with intentions to make Oliver Queen's life soon take a turn for the worse. Appearing in "Green Arrow's Last Stand" Featured Characters *Green Arrow (Oliver Queen) Supporting Characters *Q-Core *Jax *Naomi Singh *Adrien Rivers Villains *Rush *Supercharge *Dynamix *Stunner *Blood Rose Other Characters *Queen Industries *Walter Emerson *'Kyle' (In A Photograph Only) Locations *Seattle *Belle Reve Items *Trick Arrows Vehicles *None Known Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://www.dccomics.com/dcu/comics/?cm=20657 *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Green_Arrow_Vol_5_3 *http://www.comicvine.com/green-arrow-green-arrows-last-stand/37-300979/ Green Arrow (Vol 5) 03